Montana's Broken Heart
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: What if Danny and Lindsay met before CSI: New York?
1. Skating at Times Square

**I don't own CSI New York.**

**Montana's Broken Heart**

**What if Danny and Lindsay met before CSI: New York?**

Lindsay Monroe was walking with her parents through Central Park on her first visit to New York City. Lindsay was eight at the time and was very small. She had beautiful brown, curly hair that she always wore down and she had even more beautiful green eyes. On that day, January 20th, it was cold so she was dressed in a cute little purple dress, pale purple boots, a purple coat lined in white fur, with matching purple hat and mittens.

As they walked through the park, they stopped to look at the fountain and watch some kids play in the deep snow.

"Lindsay, do you want to play?" her dad asked.

"No, my legs are cold. Can we go skate now?" Lindsay pulled her mom's hand.

"Ok but we need to go to the hotel to change and grab your skates," her mom replied.

"Thanks mom. Why couldn't daddy come?" Lindsay asked as she slipped her coat and pulled on her skates. Lindsay's skating outfit was pale blue and very glittery. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and tied with a blue ribbon.

"He had to go to his meeting. He brought us on his business trip honey."

"Oh yeah, can I go skate now?" she asked as she grabbed her bag and handed it to her mom.

"Yes, my little Montana." As her mom said this she kissed Lindsay's forehead and Lindsay took off.

On the rink in Times Square at the time, there was only a boy and his dad and Lindsay. The boy was playing hockey with his dad.

Lindsay started her routine off very well. She played her song in her head as she perfectly executed each jump and trick. As she skated, the boy stopped to watch.

"Not that is amazing. I wish, no, why can't baseball players do that? Shy do I have to play hockey?" the boy asked his father. The boy wasn't tall of to short, had glasses, reddish-blondish hair and spoke with a Boston accent.

"You are a real boy not a fem-boy."

"Dad, that's not fair."

"I don't care Danny Messer. You are going to play hockey in the winter and hockey in the summer. That's what real Boston boys do."

"Yeah but we have to come all the way from Boston to New York so I can play hockey. I don't even like hockey."

"I don't care. I'm going back to our apartment. Practice for another hour. Then you can come up." His dad skated off and gave Lindsay a dirty look.

Lindsay looked at the boy as she skated toward her mom. She was scared of the boy's father as he skated towards them. He gave her another really evil look before leaving the rink.

"Mom, can I talk to the boy?" Lindsay asked still watching the boy. Now he was skating sadly around in a circle around the net.

"I wouldn't but he looks like he needs a friend. So it's your…" Lindsay was already skating towards him.

"Hi, I'm really sorry about what happened. Oh, I'm Lindsay by the way, Lindsay Monroe."

"Thanks, I am Danny Messer. You don't need to be sorry. I need to be sorry. I can't yell at my dad like that." Danny kept his head down as he spoke.

"Hey, at least your dad is around."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, finally picking up his head.

"My dad works for the government, so he is always taking business trips. I only came on this one because I begged to get out of Montana. I'm sick of staying in one place and never seeing my dad."

"You're from Montana?"

"Yep, a really small town in Montana. I don't really know the name. It is really long and hard to say."

"I'm from Boston, Massichuit."

"Massachusetts?"

"Yeah, I can't say it wall. How old are you?"

"Eight!"

"Me too! Are you in the third grade?"

"Yeah, I just started to learn how to write better."

"Cool, I haven't been in school for awhile. My dad said hockey is more imporent."

"I like how you talk. It is cute."

"Thanks."

"Hey mom, can I give Danny our address and phone number?"

"Honey, why?"

"I want to write to him. I like him. He is my new friend."

"Ok."

Later, after helping Danny practice, Lindsay and her mom walked him home.

"I hope your father isn't to mad at you. I am sorry but I think that we should let you walk the rest of the way home alone," Lindsay's mom said grabbing Lindsay's hand.

"No, please meet my family. My dad isn't all that bad. He just doesn't like my fighting against hockey. He grew up in Detroit, Michigan with hockey, hockey, and more hockey." As Danny said this, a woman walked out of his apartment building.

"Danny! Your aunt is waiting to take you to meet Todd Campbell. Who are these people?

"They are my friends. I met them at the rink today. Lindsay and Marie, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you two. You are welcome to join us. It would probably please Danny. He really hasn't been happy since we came here." Danny's mom played with her son's hair.

"Sorry but we need to meet up with her dad. We are going to see the Statue of Liberty."

"That's so cool. I wish my parents would take me to see the Statue of Liberty," Danny whispered into Lindsay's ear

"I wish I could bring you. Can we see each other again?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, hopefully soon." Danny started to walk into the building but Lindsay grabbed his hand. She pulled him back and kissed his cheek.

Lindsay and her mom took a cab back to their hotel. There they met Derek Monroe to go to the Statue of Liberty.

"Dad, I met a really nice boy today. His name is Danny and I really like him."

"That's nice honey. Oh, can you take Lindsay home tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Lindsay needs to be back in school and I need to get back to Washington DC."

"But daddy, don't you want to meet Danny?"

"I can't unless we meet tonight. I have to go back to Washington DC. The Senate must meet."

"Daddy," Lindsay cried. She leaned over to her mom and cried even harder.

"Lindsay! You know that we can come back some other time."

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to see more places and see Danny more."

"It's alright. You can talk to Danny all the time. You have his address and phone number."

"Thanks mom."

The boat came to a stop at the harbor two hours later and they headed back to their hotel. Lindsay ran in and called Danny's apartment.

"Hello, is Danny Messer there?"

"Who is this?" a male voice asked.

"Lindsay Monroe."

"Why are you calling for my son and how do you know him?"

"I met him at the rink, we are friends and I want to talk to him."

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Ok, Danny, Lindsay wants to talk to you."

"Lindsay?" Danny asked.

"Hi, what are you doing tonight?" Lindsay asked.

"I have to practice some more and then I am free. But I need to be home by five. I have to go to bed at eight."

"Hey, do you practice soon?"

"In an hour, why?"

"I am going to ask my mom if I could come. Mom, can I go skating?"

"Yes, when hun?"

"An hour."

"Ok."

"I can go skating. I'll see you in an hour."

The rink was empty again in Time Square, when Lindsay arrived. She waited twenty minutes before Danny arrived.

"Danny!" Lindsay ran and hugged him. As she did he winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Good, I am not here to skate but to tell you that I am going to leave tomorrow. I came to say good-bye."

"You're leaving? Why?"

"My parents want me to go back to school."

"We'll talk all the time, right? Like, I won't not be able to?"

"You mean you will be able to right?"

"Yes!" At that Danny and Lindsay parted ways.


	2. Talking to Danny and They are Dead

**I don't own CSI NY.**

Eight years later, Lindsay was sitting in front of her computer watching something.

"Mom, do you have a guess why Danny doesn't write me anymore?"

"He's a boy. He has his problems too, hun."

"I really just want to talk him. He is the greatest advice giver I have found and he is just awesome. I miss him."

"I bet you do but he has things to do."

"Can I call him?"

"If you want."

"Thanks mom." Lindsay ran to her room to grab her cell phone.

"Danny's home number or cell number first? House first."

"This number has been disconnected," a woman's voice said.

"Why?" Lindsay cried.

"What's wrong honey?" Her mom ran in.

"His number has been disconnected."

"Maybe they moved and he didn't have time to tell you. That might me why he hasn't talked to you."

"I hope he hasn't moved. We were going to visit him in Boston over spring break."

"Who are you going with?"

"Darla, Marie, Carrie, Olivia, Derek, Adam, and John."

"Oh, of course." Lindsay then dialed his cell number.

"Hello, this is Danny."

"Danny! I miss talking to you too. Oh, it's good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"I'm not too good but I hope your better."

"What's wrong?"

"I moved to New York."

"Oh, that's not good."

"Why?"

"My friends and I were going to go to Boston to find you. They really want to meet you."

"Sorry. Oh, I haven't been on the computer because of the move. It was really sudden. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Hey tomorrow's your 16th birthday, right?"

"Yeah but I can't spend it with you like we wanted."

"It's ok. I'll call you to wish you a happy birthday. I sent you something but it won't go to you."

"Oh, my mom probably will receive it."

"Why?"

"Parents are divorced. In custody battle my dad won."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. So, how are you?"

"Ok, my dad and my mom got a divorce two years ago. Then my dad died in a plane crash and I was so depressed. That's why I was so sad. Not because my fish died."

"You lied to me?"

"No, she did die too but my dad did too. Didn't you see it on the news?"

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry I didn't make the connection."

"It's ok."

"Why? I mean, he was your dad?"

"Not really. He wasn't ever there."

"I am sorry. Oh, I have to go. My mom is calling me. I miss you Lindsay. I miss you every day."

"Talk to you later, Danny."

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Lindsay cried.

"Lindsay. Oh, Lindsay what's wrong honey?"

"Their dead! My friends are all dead. He killed them. I should have been there momma I should have been there."

"No honey, God has other plans for you. What about Danny? You still have him."

"I guess."

"Do you want me to call him?"

"No! It don't concern him."

"He is your friend and will want to know you are ok?"

"You told him?"

"No, I didn't know this would happen."

"I want Daddy."

"I'm so sorry. I wish he were here too."

"Danny?"

"Do you want me to call him?"

"I want him here."

"I'll call him."

"Ok." Lindsay ran to her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"This is Danny's cell. I am at a hockey game or maybe even playing. Well leave your name number and message and I'll talk at you soon. And hey, if this is Lindsay, I really want to talk to you. It's been week's girl. I miss you."

"Well, Danny this is Marie Monroe, Lindsay's mom. She really needs you right now. Her friends were murdered tonight. If you can call me back."

"Lindsay, he has a…" She walked into Lindsay's room and saw her daughter finally sleeping. About twenty minutes later, all of the parents of the group of friends were at their door.

"Is she ok? She is the only one he wanted. He is a sick man."

"She is fine. Lindsay?"

"Mom, can I call Daddy?"

"He's gone, you know that."

"Danny? He killed him too?"

"No, hun."


	3. Together Again

Danny was walking up to the building that he now worked in. He is now twenty-eight and working as a CSI in the lab in New York. He has four new friends but none make up for the friend he lost.

"Danny, we are going to be joined by a new lab worker today. She is from Montana but that's all I know. Maybe talk to Mac for more on her," Don Flack explained. Don is Danny's best new friend in the department.

"Hey Mac, what's up with this new girl talk?"

"All I know is that she is a good lab worker that was born and raised in Montana. She is very shy and probably won't talk much at first."

"Thanks. Do you know a name?"

"Monroe. They only called her Dr. Monroe."

"Doctor?"

"Doctoral degree."

"Oh."

"That's why they sent her here."

"Cool, know when she's a comin'?"

"She's in the lab now."

"Thanks!" Danny ran to his lab and saw the woman the thought he'd never see again.

* * *

Lindsay was on her way to her new job in New York. She is now working in the lab of the famous CSI: New York team. She had seen Mac and Stella on tv and she couldn't wait to join the team.

She was informed that there is another lab worker who has been working there for at least one year and that he is a New Yorker.

She stepped out of a cab in front of the CSI: New York building. As she walked in the team leader, Mac came up.

"Hello!" Lindsay whispered.

"Welcome, I am…"

"Mac!" Lindsay interrupted.

"Do you watch the New York News?"

"Yeah! I really like you two."

"Nice."

"Can I go to the lab?"

"Yes, Stella is going to be working with me out on this case. Danny will fill you in."

"Danny who?" Lindsay looked around but he was gone. So she walked down to the lab and started to clean up the insane mess she found. As she was cleaning she found a picture of her when she was eight years old."

"Hey," a man said. He had a Boston accent, glasses, and reddish-brown hair.

"Danny Messer?"

"How do… Lindsay Monroe?"

"I can't believe it. I finally found you."

"Lindsay. Oh, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I can't believe it's been twenty years since I seen you in person."

"I… it's good to see you. Why are you here? Hear I was given a job?"

"No I work here. This is my lab. Thanks for cleaning it up but I needed to find something. Did you find a picture of you or me when we were eight?"

"Yeah. I found my picture. I didn't find yours…" Danny grabbed Lindsay's hands.

"You always talked too much. Hey coffee after work?"

"Can't, I have to move in. Can I have my hands back now?"

"Yes Montana."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry Linds. I never met harm."

"Thanks Dan, but my mom was the first to call me that. She is the only one who can call me that."

"I'm really sorry."

"It seems as you two know each other?" a man said clapping Danny on the back.

"Yeah, she's the one I told you about. Lindsay Monroe, Linds, this is Don Flack. He is a good friend of mine."

"Hi," Lindsay said weakly and jumped behind Danny.

"You have nothing to fear Don isn't going to hurt you."

"That's really nice to know. Well Dan you are supposed to fill me in?"

"Well Dr. Monroe, I don't have a clue what's going on. Don?"

"Not a clue. Mac and Stella told me the new girl would know."

"I wanted to be able to talk to all of you at once. To start I want to introduce Dr. Lindsay Monroe of Bozeman, Montana. I see Danny and Lindsay know each other."

"We've known each other since we were eight. We were you'd say, I'll shut up." Danny looked at Lindsay and she gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Danny asked. The two of them started to giggle.

"So now that we all know each other we can move on. Danny, you are taking Lindsay under your wing. She needs to learn the ropes and she seems to trust you."

"Okay, Linds are you ready for my lab work?"

"What do you mean?"

"The style is different here and you're the newbie. You do all the hardest stuff."

"Well thanks Dan. I missed you too."

"Hey, it's not like that. I did miss you. It's just what we always do. I did it when I started here too. Hey, how about I make it up to you. Can I help you unpack to night?"

"Maybe. It depends on if you are nice to me today."

"Hey, I will always be nice to you. You are the greatest friend I have ever had. Just ask Don. He started to complain about how much I vented that I couldn't call you. I couldn't email you and I couldn't message you. You just disappeared."

"Something happened to me."

"What? You could have told me."

"My mom called you but you had hockey."

"I never received a message."

"Oh. Well I'm not feeling like talking about it anymore."

"It's alright. If you don't want to talk about it I don't either." Danny then started to type on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"Logging in and finding where I am supposed to go. You follow me around today. I won't be too hard on you. Mac just told me to not be harsh but not nice either."

"You've changed a lot Danny."

"No all that's changed is that I have facial hair. That isn't even that different. Ask Don."

"Danny, that's not what I meant. You talk different, you act different. You're different Danny."

"Linds, I've not changed. I'm still your friend. Still Danny."

"See! Well let's see what we're doing."

"Lindsay, why do you think I've changed?"

"Can we drop it? I'll tell you later." Lindsay walked out of the lab.

"Lindsay, Lindsay!" Danny ran after her.

"Danny!" Mac yelled.

"Yes boss?"

"Let her go. She's needs her space. She's had a long day."

"You told me to help her."

"Just forget that."

"Okay boss."

"Call me Mac. Now go down with Don to the zoo for the murder case down there. I'll help her out if she comes back."

"What happened down there?"

"A tiger was let out and killed a person. If she comes back I'll send her down there, okay?"

"Fine!" Danny walked down to his lab and grabbed his bag.

"I'm sorry Danny. I shouldn't have ran away from you. Forgive me."

"I already did. Did you think that I would hate you? You are great friend."

"I will let you push me around a lot. I was wrong to do that to you."

"Linds I told you I'm fine with it. Calm down."

"Thanks Danny. Are you driving"


	4. Montana Beckons

Lindsay and Danny walked back to Lindsay's apartment after the long day of work. Lindsay's first day was long but they, well she, solved the case.

After, she let Danny come over to help her move in.

"Thanks for helping me today. For the newbie, you are pretty good."

"Thanks. The tiger dung was gross though."

"We all have had to do that sometime. My turn just happened to be my first day as well. Well it was lion but you understand."

"Danny, thanks for being a great friend."

"No prob. Well, what do you need me to do once we arrive?"

"Can you help me move furniture?"

"Of course."

Once they arrived Lindsay led Danny though all the mess to all the rooms and rearranged everything.

* * *

The next morning Lindsay rolled out of bed and pulled on her outfit for the day. Once she walked into her now organized clean living room, she found a note on the table.

_Linds, I left once I knew you were asleep. You looked so peaceful, I didn't think I could but I finally left. See you next week. Dan_

Lindsay put the note down and found her cell phone.

"Danny?"

'Up? How was the beauty sleep?"

"Good, what did you mean about see you next week?"

"We aren't scheduled together again until next week. I work tomorrow but other than that, we are only called in if needed."

"Hey, what are you doing today?"

"Hanging with Don down at the pub. You could meet us down there in an hour. Oh, do you know where it is?"

"No."

"I'll pick you up then."

"No, I think I will wonder town for a while. I need new clothes anyway."

"Hey, are you trying to ditch us?"

"No, I was just wanting someone I know to hang with."

"Hang with?"

"I have to go."

"Lindsay?" Lindsay hung up.

* * *

Danny looked at his phone and saw she had hung up on him.

An hour later, Danny walked with Don to the ice rink in Time's Square. Danny thought Lindsay might go there because that's the only place she knew well.

"What's there that she kept going to here?" Don asked.

"This is where I met the girl of my dreams. She is the very person I have given my heart. The only person I can't have."

"What do you mean? Lindsay seems to really like you."

"She… Lindsay!" Danny threw his skates on and skated toward the woman sitting hugging her knees. Danny sat down next to her and tried to remove her arms from her legs.

"Linds, it's me."

"Danny!" Lindsay fell into Danny's arms.

Danny held Lindsay for a half an hour before she pushed away. She put something in his hand before standing and skating away.

_Danny, I'm not good at long good-byes. Or short ones for that matter. But Montana calls and the cows are heading home. __MOO__! See you soon. Montana You're in my thoughts._

The card was blue with a white envelope. Danny held it close to his heart before pushing himself up and skating toward Don.

"What's wrong?"

"She's going back to Montana."

"But she just started here."

"She wasn't going to her apartment. It's that way. She went to the airport." Danny looked the way that she went and started to walk the opposite way."

"Where are we going?"

"Her apartment."

"Why?"

"To see if she's leaving for good."

"Why would she?"

"I don't think she did because she said, see you soon."

"I think that she really likes you."

"I would think so. She signed Montana even though she told me not to call her that."

"Are we still going to her apartment?"

"Yes, I want to leave her something."

"Okay, it's kind of weird for me to be going to her apartment."

"Then don't. I really just want to do something for her."

Danny looked under the mat and grabbed the key. He then unlocked the door and walked in. Don waited outside the door.

Danny walked over to her table and took out a paper from his pocket.

_Linds Montana, I didn't want to have to do this but I am. I love you. I'm really sorry. I don't want to force you into a work relationship. I just wanted you to know. Love Yours, Danny_

Danny lied the note down with a rose in a vase he bought on the way there.

* * *

Lindsay walked back to her home in Bozeman, Montana. She was crying but she wasn't crying because Daniel Katums was being on trial for the murder of her friends. She was crying because she wanted to stay with her friend. She wanted Danny.

* * *

"Danny, you need to go home. You have worked for four consecutive shifts. Go home," Mac said grabbing Danny's shoulder.

"I need to pick up for Lindsay."

"No you don't. Go home. Lindsay wouldn't want you dying for her."

"Okay, I'll go home."

"You're not coming in tomorrow."

"What?"

"Don't come in tomorrow."

"Okay." Danny walked to his apartment. When he went to check his phone and turn it off so he could sleep, he had a message.

"Danny, it's me, Montana. I was wondering, no I wanted to tell you I'm going on… oh, bye Danny."

Danny threw on a coat and ran to the airport.


	5. Montana and a Snow Day

"Our next witness is Lindsay Monroe," the prosecutor announced. Lindsay walked up and took the oath. She sat in the chair and answered the questions the best she could.

"I am sorry but I don't remember." Lindsay was part way through being on the stand when the doors opened to the court room and Danny walked in and smiled at her.

"I think I remember now. That night I was going…" Lindsay described the night in question events. Afterward she stood up and sat next to Danny. She laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers.

* * *

After Daniel was convicted, Danny and Lindsay stood up. They leaned into each other but they were caught by photographers. Danny blocked her as he pulled through the crowd.

* * *

"Danny, thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming! I needed you."

"I listened to your message. I came once I heard it."

"Thank you, Danny." The two walked hand in hand to the airport. Danny paid for the tickets and they boarded the plane.

"Danny, we aren't sitting together. I'm up there."

"We'll see each other once the plane lands. I need to sleep."

"Why?"

"I covered for you." Danny fell into his seat.

"Danny!" Lindsay grabbed his hand and kissed it. She dropped it into his lap and went to her seat.

* * *

Danny woke-up right as the plane was landing. He looked up to where Lindsay was sitting. She looked really tense.

"You may now begin to disembark off the plane." Lindsay ran back to him and kissed him.

"Lindsay."

"I needed it. I needed it badly. Not being with you or near you, I don't feel safe if I'm not with you. When my friends died, I started out wanting my dad but I realized you were the only I person I wanted to be with. I missed you so much."

"Linds. Let's go back to my apartment. You need to go to your apartment alone."

"Why?"

"I left you something."

"Can we go there first?"

"No Linds. Not if you want to go to my apartment."

"No, I want to know."

"Then I'll walk you until Time's Square."

"Okay." Lindsay let Danny stand up before grabbing his hand. The rest of the way to Time's Square they walked in silence.

"Danny, why don't you live in that house that we took you to when we were little?"

"My aunt died and left it to a man I don't know."

"Oh."

"Well, this is where I must part with you."

"Why?"

"I live out of town a ways and I need to talk to Mac for a minute about… well, bye." Danny turned around and walked away.

"Danny!" Danny just kept walking.

* * *

Danny opened the door into his apartment. The door was unlocked so he went in with his gun drawn. He walked into his living room and saw the back of Mac's head.

"Did I catch you," Mac asked turning around with his hands raised, "Good. You are defiantly living up to my expectations."

"Thanks Mac."

"What did you need me for?"

"I needed to tell you that I am in love with Lindsay."

"Okay, does she love you in return?"

"We'll see." Danny's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Danny!"

"Hey Linds. What's up?"

"I love you too. Don't be sorry about it. I think I've been in love with you since we were eight."

"Thanks Linds."

"You're welcome Dan."

"Luv you."

"See you soon." Danny hung up the phone and nodded his head.

"Well, keep it out of the work place. If you follow that I will be fine with it. Lindsay works tomorrow on the early shift and you work the late shift."

"Okay." Mac stood up from his spot on the couch and grabbed Danny's shoulder.

"Good luck with her. She is fragile. Don't do what you've done before."

"I won't."

"Good. Bye." Mac left.

Danny grabbed his phone but before he dialed the number, there was a knock at his door.

"Linds!" Danny opened the door and Lindsay jumped into his arms.

"I had to come. I met Mac coming from your apartment."

"How did you know?"

"Where you live? I looked it up in your last email. You moved into a new apartment. Here!"

"Oh, well…"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"I can do that."

* * *

The next morning Lindsay woke-up on Danny's pool table. Grabbing the sheet, she jumped and threw on her clothes. She looked at Danny's chalk board.

_MONTANA, DON'T FREAK OUT. ALTHOUGH I'M SURE YOU ALREADY HAVE. WE'RE TRADING SHIFTS. I GOT YOU COVERED. ENJOY YOUR SNOW DAY. D_

Lindsay smiled and fell onto Danny's couch.

* * *

"Mac, Lindsay needs a little more time off. I'm taking her shift."

"Make sure you tell me earlier but I need yo to go down and help Adam down at the drug bust place."

"Okay." Danny went and grabbed his bag.

"Hey Danny, how is Lindsay?" Stella asked.

"Fine. She needs a little more time though."

"I bet. But she has you now," Don said walking towards them.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You and Lindsay are together."

"Oh, yeah."

"You are dating Lindsay?" Stella asked.

"I got to go." Danny ran down the hallway. He didn't want to admit anything too much just yet.

* * *

**This happens to be my favorite episode of CSI: New York ever! The Snow Day episode rocks! It would have been better if Peyton didn't exist but can't all win all the time. **

** Only a few more chapters left!**

**Please review! They make me very happy!  
**


	6. Stella's Raped

Danny arrived at the warehouse and something didn't look right.

"Adam?"

"Danny, watch out!" Adam yelled. It was too late; someone slammed something into the back of his head.

* * *

"Danny, are you okay?" Lindsay asked as Danny tried to jump out of the truck.

"I'll live. I'm fine."

"You look like shit," Don said.

"I'll take him to the hospital."

"Okay, take care of him." Lindsay dragged him toward her car. Once they arrived, she helped him in. She then ran around and jumped in her side. She quickly started the car and drove.

"What did they do to you?"

"At first, they hit me in the back of the head with the barrel of a gun. Then when I tried to text Mac, they caught me. So they stepped on my right hand. They smashed my phone too. Then I needed to sidetrack the bad guys so I ran. The guy caught me and beat the shit out of me. I'm surprised I can walk and talk."

"Oh Danny."

"Oh, just break out in the song."

"You're still the same as before."

"Thanks, I told you I hadn't changed."

"I guess you haven't." Lindsay took Danny's good hand.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's worth it."

"What's worth it?"

"The pain, I get to hold your hand."

"Hey."

"I love you, Lindsay."

* * *

Danny walked out of his hospital room. His right hand was in a cast and he had lots of stitches on his head. His hair was gone and his glasses were broken so he had in his contacts.

Lindsay was sitting in the waiting room watching the television. The news was on and Mac was being interviewed.

"Boo!" Danny exclaimed kneeling down behind her.

"Don't do that!"

"I sowy!" Danny said like he did when he was eight.

"I love you. Did they have to shave your beautiful hair?"

"Yeah, I'll so you the scars later."

"Scars?"

"Yes, I was beat so bad. I wuv you too."

"Thanks Danny. How's the hand?"

"Fine, it hurts like really bad but you're here and that's all that matters."

"Well, when are they letting you go?"

"All I have to do is have you sign me out and then we can go. And I really would like to get out of here."

"I bet you do. Mac let me go. The CSI building is trashed. The bad guys set off the sprinkler system and Mac and Stella blew up part of the building. Mac and that Peyton chick from Sid's office, left for London."

"Yeah, Peyton is from autopsy and Mac and she have been dating for a few months. I don't really think they'll last."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay walked into his apartment half an hour later. Danny went straight to his bed room and changed. He came out with half of his pants on and his shirt caught over his head.

"Can I help you?"

"Please." Lindsay ran over and pulled his shirt down. She then pulled his pants up and zipped them.

"Have I told you I love you, today?"

"Yes, more than once."

"Well, I love you more now." Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder. He put his good arm around her.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I will."

"Good." He kissed her head and pulled her to his side. They walked to Danny's bedroom.

* * *

_D, I received a call from Stella last night. I went to find out if she was okay. I'm probably with her. I really am sorry for leaving. I'll make it up to you sometime. I love you more than words can say. I'll see you soon. Lindsay._

Danny put the note back down and slipped out of bed. He grabbed a white wife beater and slipped it on and pulled on some sweat pants. He then grabbed his keys, new phone, and wallet and left.

As he walked to Stella's he dialed speed dial two.

"Lindsay?"

"D, why are you calling me? We are at the hospital."

"I'll be there in a bit." Danny ran back to his apartment and put on a green t-shirt over top of his wife beater. He then took a cab to the hospital.

"Hello can you tell me what room Stella Bonasara is in?"

"521."

"Thank you." Danny ran down to the elevators and pushed 5.

"521. 521. Ah here it is."

"Lindsay please tell me if you and Danny are dating," Stella asked.

"Don't tell her," Danny thought to himself.

"I wouldn't say we're dating just really close friends," Lindsay replied. Danny sighed in relief.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked. She ran to the door and kissed him.

"Is Stella okay?"

"She's doing better now. She was raped Danny, by her ex-husband."

"Stells, are you okay?" Danny asked pushing past Lindsay.

"I've been better but I think I'll live."

"Good, was he arrested?"

"No, I shot him. He died before Sheldon got there."

"Oh, well as long as justice came."

"Danny, that's so mean to say," Lindsay snapped at him.

"No Linds, he's right. You didn't know my ex. He was a real ass."

"I'd say he's worse than that."

"You've met him Danny?"

"She was married right after I started here. I was at the wedding."

"Oh." Lindsay was thinking about her friends and how they would never be married. She thought about poor Olivia who was still looking for Mr. Right before she died. She had just broke up with Jake before the murder.

"Linds, are you okay?" Danny asked grabbing her and holding her.

"No, I was just thinking about that I'm not going to be able to go to any of my friend's weddings."

"Hey, you'll go to any of ours if are to be married," Stella said.

"That's not what she meant. She was talking about her friends from Montana. That was the reason we both were in Montana. They were all murdered by the guy our Lindsay put in jail."

"Oh."

"Hey Linds, it will be okay."

"I know. Now I have new friends."

* * *

**Only a few chapters left! reviews make the next chapter appear faster!**


	7. Misplaced Trust and Danny's Gone

A week later, Mac was back from London without Peyton. Mac got mad at her over on their vacation and she broke up with him, buying a new home in London.

Stella was better but still not back at work, so Danny and Sheldon pulled extra shifts. Lindsay started to get really sick and was put on med leave. Mac would stay at work for long periods of time, taking out his anger on other people, causing the lab to work extra hard at solving cases.

Danny started to drift away from Lindsay because of his new working hours and Lindsay's extended stays at the hospital. He started to develop a relationship with this new neighbor, which if Lindsay knew about would ruin theirs.

"Danny, why are you doing this to her? You love Lindsay but you are having an affair with your neighbor? I can't believe you. Didn't Mac tell you not to do that to Linds? She is now even more fragile than when she first moved here!" Don yelled at his best friend.

"Don!"

"Don't you Don me. Lindsay is hurting and she doesn't know why. It's because you are sneaking around with that sleazy neighbor of yours. Lindsay deserves so much better than that." Don walked away. There was nothing he could say to get to Danny and Lindsay needs someone to be by her side.

"Don! Don!" Danny yelled after him. Don turned and yelled, "I hate you Danny! You are an ass and I don't think I can be your friend anymore! I thought that you had changed for her but you didn't. I think Lindsay should know what you have been doing."

"Don no! Lindsay can't find out."

"Oh, she probably already has. Mac is with her right now."

* * *

"He what?" Lindsay asked, weakly.

"Danny has been cheating on you with his neighbor, Rikki."

"I knew I couldn't trust him anymore."

"Why did you call me down here?"

"Well, I know I can trust you so I call you. I have to tell you something and I really hope it cheers you up. You have been so upset since you broke up with Peyton."

"I've been crabby, haven't I?"

"Yeah, well, I called you to tell you, I'm pregnant."

"You are? Oh, this is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!" Mac grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks, I was hoping it would make you happy."

"I'm going to call Stella, okay?"

"Sure. Stella would love to know."

* * *

Stella, Mac, Sheldon, Adam, and Don were all with Lindsay in her hospital room, twenty minutes later.

"How exciting! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Stella asked.

"Boy, I already have a name picked out too."

"Oh, you going to share it?"

"Daniel Mac."

"Aww, who is the dad?" Adam asked.

"I'd rather not talk about him."

"Danny, huh?" Don asked patting Lindsay on the head.

"Yeah."

"You still naming the baby after him, after all he's put you through?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, he was my best friend."

"I guess," Don said, disappointedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Lindsay asked.

"I was hoping you would get over him sooner. I am."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not friends anymore."

"You're not? Why?"

"Cause I think you deserve better then what he is doing for you."

"Oh, that's very nice of you."

"Well, I hope you realize what I did soon."

"Okay, that's enough bashing on Danny," a voice said as they walked into the room. Danny walked in and he looked like shit.

"Go home Danny. No one wants you here," Don ordered. Danny looked around the room but everyone looked mad. Even Lindsay looked unhappy that he was in the room.

"Okay, I'll go. I'll go."

* * *

Danny didn't go back to his apartment. There wasn't anything there worth going back for. He had lost everything that was dear to him in that hospital room.

He took a cab back to the CSI building and laid his badge and gun on Mac's desk. He then took the cab to the airport and went to fly away.

* * *

**Only one chapter of this story left! YAY!**

**I love reviews!  
**


	8. Bringing Danny Home and The End

Lindsay went into labor right after Danny left. An hour later, Lindsay gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She named him Mac Don Daniel; Mac because he was her new best friend, Don because he stood up for her, and Daniel because she still loves him.

* * *

Mac walked into his office later that night. Lindsay was okay and needed rest, so he decided that he should go back to the office to finish paperwork. When he got into his office, he saw some new things on his desk; it was Danny's badge and gun. Beside it was a note.

_Mac, I know you knew this was coming. I'm really sorry I didn't live up to be what you meant for me to be but I needed to go. Tell Linds I will forever think of her. She is my whole world. Also tell Don I'm truly sorry. I really miss having a friend like him. I know his ego doesn't need it but I just gave it to him. Another thing, I'm going to miss you too. You gave me a job when I needed it most. You were a friend when I needed it and now you're taking this without a tear. Tell the game, I miss them. Danny Messer._

Mac looked at the wet note again. He was crying but he could still make out I miss them Danny.

He was crying when Stella and Don came in.

"Mac's what's…" Stella saw the badge and the wet note paper in his hands. She understood what was eating him.

"Danny's gone then?"

"Yeah, he's gone."

"I'm sorry Mac. I know you two were close."

"He was the first person I picked to work here. He was my first non-cop friend. Oh, he told me to tell you he misses you and Don he is sorry and misses you as a friend. You were a great friend to him." Mac then stood and put the badge and gun in his desk. He straightened his suit and walked outside. Stella followed him and hugged him before he hopped into a cab.

* * *

Lindsay was silently crying when Mac walked in. Mac Don was sleeping in her arms.

"Mac! Oh, how is Danny?"

"He is gone. He left on a plane to gosh knows where."

"Did he leave badge?"

"He left it."

"No! Danny, he might have gone to Boston. His mom lives in Boston."

"I'll call him."

"Okay." Mac grabbed his phone and dialed four.

"Danny?"

"Mac? What do you want?"

"Lindsay wants you. She wants you to meet your son."

"My son? I don't have a son."

"You and Lindsay have a son, Mac Don Daniel."

"What, me… I… how?"

"I don't know, maybe sex."

Danny didn't know what to say. He just sat there trying to come up with a reason why he had to leave now. The obvious reason was there but he was hoping to be loved by Lindsay again.

"Danny, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I have to go." Danny hung up the phone as the plane took off. He had waited too long and now he may never see Lindsay's happy face again.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but a problem has occurred and a police officer is on board that must disembark," the announcer said.

Danny called Mac but Mac didn't have a clue. Danny knew that there wasn't anything that would cause a police officer to be taken off a plane. Then Danny called Don and Don told him the truth.

"I called and told them that there was a murder that your expertise was needed. I kind of missed you too."

* * *

Danny ran to Lindsay's room. Once he arrived, he slowed down but still looked like he ran the New York City Marathon.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes," Danny said still trying to catch his breath. Lindsay hopped out of her bed and went over and helped him to a chair. She looked into his eyes and say they were truly sorry for what he had done to her. She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"Danny, this is little Mac."

"Hey little Mac. You are so cute." He looked just like Danny. His hair was the same colour as his mom but the rest was pure Messer.

Danny's hair was starting to grow back but his little boy had longer hair then he did.

"He looks just like you Danny."

"Well I think he looks like you."

"Danny, he has my hair but your beautiful face."

* * *

The next day Lindsay went home with little Mac. Mac and Stella planned a come home party for Danny, Lindsay, and little Mac. Danny was at his apartment waiting for his mom to call.

At Lindsay's apartment Don, Adam, Sheldon, Mac, Sid, and Stella all waited for the three of them.

Lindsay, doing as she was told, went to meet Danny at his house.

"Danny?"

"Yeah Linds? Oh, the key is under the mat."

"Thanks Danny."

"No prob, love." Lindsay took the key and pushed the door open. She then pushed little Mac's stroller into the room. Danny was passing by the phone when they walked in.

"She hasn't called yet?"

"No, her plane should have landed an hour ago."

"It's alright. Maybe there was a storm in Boston." Lindsay kissed her boyfriend.

"You're right. Should I call her?"

"No, let her…" Danny's phone rang.

"Hello, okay, we'll be there in a minute."

"She's just landed?"

"Yep, she said that a man tried to bring a gun on the plane."

"Oh, not good." Danny took Lindsay's hand and helped push little Mac.

* * *

"Oh little Lindsay! I would never think you two would be together. You two were too close of friends. I never thought you two would be in love. My little Danny and Marie's little Lindsay."

"Did you talk to my mom?"

"All the time."

"Really? When did you do that?"

"When you would be asleep. After your friend's were murdered, we stopped. Your mother stayed away and you were always in need of care. I really missed her. How is she?'

"She died last year. Sorry not to tell you."

"Oh, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'm better now."

"Well, Danny, are we going somewhere?"

"Yep, Lindsay's apartment," Danny replied.

"Let's go then. Little Mac is tired looking."

"Thanks Mac and Stella. You two are great. Mac and Stella, you are the god parents, you know?"

"Yep, that's so cool!" Stella exclaimed grabbing Mac's arm. Lindsay noticed a ring on her left ring finger.

"What is that?" Lindsay asked.

"Mac proposed!"

* * *

Danny was standing by the alter with Don. He was waiting for his Lindsay.

Mac Don was now four and was the ring bearer. Carry Lindsay, Mac and Stella's daughter, was three and the flower girl. Mac and Stella were married, three years.

Stella was Lindsay's maid-of-honor. Mac and Lindsay were walking towards Danny. Mac, because Lindsay's only father like person left, gave her away.

* * *

"I, Danny James Messer take you, Lindsay Marie Monroe as my wife."

"I, Lindsay Marie Monroe take you, Danny James Messer as my husband."

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

* * *

**This story is finally done! Thank you for those who read the whole story! Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
